<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【kk】堂本光一睁开了眼睛 by YokoDomoto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218814">【kk】堂本光一睁开了眼睛</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokoDomoto/pseuds/YokoDomoto'>YokoDomoto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>KinKi Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:15:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokoDomoto/pseuds/YokoDomoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【kk】堂本光一睁开了眼睛</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一</p><p>堂本光一睁开了眼睛，发现身边躺了个裸男。</p><p>二</p><p>凌乱的白色床单、枕头全掉到了地上和一地衣物纠缠在一起，床头柜上上的摆件摔了一地，只有台灯还颤颤巍巍地被电线扯着——光一眼不疾手也快地挽救回了这几十万日元，不经为自己吹了声口哨。</p><p>这一切的一切，都再宣告着，昨晚发生的一切有多激烈。</p><p>不愧是我。</p><p>光一在心底给自己比了个大拇指。</p><p>不，现在不是得意的时候。</p><p>他小心翼翼地爬在床边，捡起了另一个男人的衣物——嗯这他妈是裙子还是裤子是正常人穿的玩意儿嘛有点眼熟但想不起来，又蹑手蹑脚地爬上床，掀起了那个还沉睡不醒的男人盖了一脸的头发——嗯这个触感也很熟悉但还是没想起来，奇了怪了怎么哪哪儿都是似曾相识。</p><p>男人精致的容貌展现在光一面前。</p><p>长长的小扇子一般的眼睫毛盖在卧蝉上，高挺的鼻子下是可爱的嘟嘟三角嘴。</p><p>完了，我把堂本刚给睡了，</p><p>哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈</p><p>三</p><p>哦不对，是呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜。</p><p>堂本光一拼命压制住了自己拼命他妈上扬的嘴角，做出一副如妣丧考的表情，披着自己价值几十万但现在状似腌菜的西装外套，坐在床边，优雅而低调地点燃了一根烟。就像一个不孕不育二十年，面对默默流泪的老婆却毫无办法的老公。</p><p>拿烟的手，微微颤抖。</p><p>是憋笑憋的。</p><p>“把烟掐了。”</p><p>身后传来了一道清冷的声音——带有一丝被蹂躏了一夜的沙哑。</p><p>“得嘞。”堂本光一把烟摁进烟灰缸里，转过身去，看见他的——嗯现在的相方未来的太太，披着雪白的被子，脖子上挂着大水晶链子，摆出了《泰坦尼克号》里露丝的贵妇一般的姿势，靠着床背，雪白的胸脯上尽是红红蓝蓝的牙印，看起来又狰狞又色情。</p><p>当然还是裸的。</p><p>光一于是掐了烟，深深地吸了一口气。</p><p>然后一个猛男下跪，“咚咚咚”地给刚磕了三个响头。</p><p>“我会对你负责的！我们结婚吧！”</p><p>他未来的太太现在的相方从烟灰缸里拿出那根还没完全熄灭的烟，深深地吸了一口。</p><p>“你是从上个世纪穿越过来的吗?”</p><p>他的声音也像烟一样轻飘飘的。</p><p>“睡了也就睡了——一夜情而已嘛，反正你长这么帅，我也不亏，堂本先生不用放在心上。”</p><p>你听听，这讲的叫个什么话。</p><p>堂本光一非常委屈。如果他现在是堂本刚法律意义上的伴侣，他就可以愤怒地跳起来，把刚按到床上，一边怒吼着“除了我你还有过谁！”一边来一发angry sex。</p><p>可惜他不是。他只是一个卑微的一夜情对象，连正式情侣都排不上号——所以他只能卑微地跪在地上，倔强地抿起嘴角。</p><p>刚款款起身，在扔了一地的衣物里刨出自己的——嫌弃地啧了一声，道：“借我件衣服穿穿?”</p><p>光一想说不，他想说不结婚你就呆在这间房子里，一辈子都别想穿衣服了。可他怂，不敢。于是就一个动作一个指令地从衣柜里刨出自己最贵的那件白T，还是上节目时刚给他买的。</p><p>“你这是完璧归赵?”刚打量了打量，笑着问他。</p><p>光一倔强地抿起嘴角，45度仰望天空的角度，是淡淡的忧伤。</p><p>刚穿上白T，又随便扒拉了一条沙滩裤，走进卫生间洗了把脸，跟光一说了声“拜拜”就往外走，好像堂食吃饭一样。</p><p>等等，吃饭?</p><p>“诶！”堂本光一急中生智，一把拉住了刚的衣角。</p><p>“来都来了，吃顿早饭再走嘛。”</p><p>堂本刚摸了摸肚子，咕噜叫了一声，于是又默认地一屁股坐在的沙发上——又弹了起来。</p><p>“你怎么了?”光一无辜地眨巴着大小眼。</p><p>刚对他露出了八颗牙齿的标准笑容，很贵妇地斜靠在沙发旁边。</p><p>“你技术太差。”</p><p>*</p><p>那我又没人练习，能找到地方进去已经是我天赋异禀了好嘛。</p><p>堂本光一委屈，委屈地钻进厨房，点火，煮饭，感觉自己像上个世纪的童养媳，满脸炭火，白天做牛做马晚上做种牛种马，正在玩奴隶社会play。</p><p>他煮了个简单易熟的番茄鸡蛋面——炒到一半感觉不对。</p><p>这饭做的越快刚不是走的越快嘛。</p><p>简单的食材往往需要复杂的烹饪。勤劳的堂本光一一大早就走进了整洁的厨房，从冰箱里拿出了一只番茄，他拿起了菜刀，又放下了菜刀。他小心翼翼地举起了这只番茄，在阳光的照射下，360度欣赏着来自大自然的温柔光泽——</p><p>“你有完没完。”刚一脚踹开了厨房的大门。</p><p>舌尖上的日本被迫停播，强制插播奴隶社会play。</p><p>刚可能是昨夜累狠了，大口大口地吃着光一煮的面条，百忙之中朝他竖起了一个大拇指。</p><p>“刚啊。”光一就把自己碗里的面条和鸡蛋往他碗里扒：“你看你喜欢吃番茄鸡蛋面，我又恰好会做番茄鸡蛋面，你瞅瞅，有缘千里来相会，千里姻缘一线牵——”</p><p>刚吃饱喝足，摸了摸肚子，好歹有点良心，端起两只碗走向厨房，光一又咬着他的脚后跟叨叨：“刚啊，你看你喜欢洗碗，我刚好喜欢做饭，你看看，百年修得同船渡，千年修得共枕眠——”</p><p>堂本刚朝天翻了个白眼。</p><p>“我喜欢你个哈麻批。连个洗碗机都没有还想娶我?”</p><p>光一立刻拍了拍胸脯，表示去买，现在就去买，买最贵的，洗碗机没有，钱还没有吗?</p><p>刚以迅雷不及掩耳之势洗完碗，把围裙脱下来往他怀里一塞。</p><p>“送我回家。”</p><p>光一装傻。</p><p>“这里不就是你的家嘛?”</p><p>“房产证上写我名字了?”堂本刚的白眼比例达到了9:1。</p><p>光一谦虚的表示，可以写。</p><p>“不！需！要！”</p><p>刚雄赳赳气昂昂地朝门外走去。</p><p>光一只好哎呀哎呀地跟上。</p><p>*</p><p>“刚。”</p><p>堂本刚系着安全带，歪着脑袋靠在光一的真皮后座上一点一点的打瞌睡，听见那人又想开始念叨简直想要掩耳疾走。</p><p>“咱们这样，要是不结婚的话，在我老家，要是被我爹妈知道了，要被沉东京湾的。”</p><p>刚说没事儿，我跟东京湾里的古代鱼是亲戚，叫什么endlicheri，你被沉海了我喊他救你，乖，不怕。</p><p>光一于是绕着立交桥转了一个圈，又重新找了一个角度。</p><p>“刚，咱俩这样，要是被饭们知道了，还不结婚，她们肯定要尖叫着流泪‘把我的青春还给我’！然后粉转黑，到时候我们会被追杀出日本的呀——但是结婚了就不一样了，她们会尖叫着哭着流泪‘我的青春回来了！’然后我们的fc人数再创新高。”</p><p>刚说笑话，饭们以为二十年前咱俩就睡了，还睡了一次又一次，你告诉他们真相，他们才回尖叫着惊讶“爷的青春结束了！”，然后感叹你不行。</p><p>光一于是围着立交桥又转了一个圈。</p><p>“刚啊，你看京都刚刚通过同性婚姻合法的法令。咱俩是不是应该身先士卒，成为平权战士——”</p><p>刚于是给了他一个“带笑看”的眼神。</p><p>“兵库好像还不成，您先回老家平平权?”</p><p>光一于是闭上了嘴巴，开车下了立交桥。</p><p>四</p><p>“我家好像不住这儿。”刚昂着头，静静地盯着眼前气派的办公大楼。</p><p>“出来都出来了，来趟民政局再回家呗。”</p><p>光一拉着他走进了政府。</p><p> </p><p>窗口后的办公桌上，放着一叠厚厚的婚姻届，办公桌后的阿姨仿佛一个无情的盖章机器，拿起盖章——盖上——落下。换下一张。</p><p>简单的动作，看的光一心旷神怡。</p><p>“婚姻届。”阿姨毫无感情道。</p><p>“不是啊阿姨，我的情况是这样——”</p><p>阿姨抬起头来，冷漠地眼神从他俩俊秀的脸庞上滑过。</p><p>“ID。”</p><p>“您先听我说，我想和他结婚，但是他不想和我结婚——”</p><p>“什么都没带你来干什么?”阿姨眉头一皱，低下头去继续盖章。</p><p>“我是真的真的很想和他在一起，我会好好对他的——”</p><p>“哦，那你拿婚姻届和ID卡给我。”</p><p>“你们这些政府的同志是怎么回事儿?”光一咽了口口水，皱起了眉头：“这个时候不应该劝和不劝分，告诉他嫁鸡随鸡嫁狗随狗么?”</p><p>阿姨终于抬起头来，正眼盯了光一一眼。</p><p>然后对刚露出了和蔼可亲的微笑。</p><p>“遇到痴汉了啊?需要我帮忙报警嘛?”</p><p>*</p><p>刚揪着光一的耳朵，在保安赶到之前，离开了市政府。</p><p>“我并不想上社会新闻谢谢。”</p><p>索性自己坐上了驾驶座，把光一绑进了后座。</p><p>“刚啊——”光一委委屈屈开口。</p><p>“你再说一句我就把你丢下去，让你感受一下东京都粉丝的热情。”</p><p>刚朝他咧嘴一笑，惨白的牙齿在阳光的照射下发出“叮”的一声。</p><p>光一于是委委屈屈地闭上了嘴巴</p><p>*</p><p>当刚把车停进自家自家车库，拿出卡刷开电梯时，对光一露出灿烂的笑容，让两人各回各家时，光一眼疾手快地跟了进去。</p><p>“?”刚的脑门上冒出来一个巨大的问号。</p><p>“来都来了，不请我吃顿午饭啊?”光一嘀咕道。</p><p>刚打量了他两眼，咧嘴一笑。</p><p>“那行。”</p><p>*</p><p>“你尝尝，这个茄子炒肉沫——”刚盛情邀请堂本光一：“我放了来自东方的神秘香料，八角，香嫩可口，入口即化。”</p><p>光一：……</p><p>“你再尝尝，这个红豆年糕汤，红豆我蒸了七七四十九个小时，软糯香甜，丝般顺滑。”</p><p>光一：……</p><p>“还有菜啊，多吃点，你看看这个可丽饼，我堆了九种冰淇淋，堆一层撒一层蜂蜜，堆一层撒一层蜂蜜，在阳光下闪烁着高贵的金黄色泽，补肾壮阳，男人的加油站，女人的美容院。”</p><p>光一：好想抽烟。把颓废和绝望抽进肺里，置换出希望和明天。</p><p>“算了。”他长叹一声：“我算是看出来了，你就是不想嫁给我呗。”</p><p>堂本刚一下就沉默了。</p><p>光一于是开始一唱三咏。</p><p>“想当年 ，我十四岁，你十三岁，因为因缘巧合，在剧场相聚，刚，那年灯火通明，那个时候你还以为我叫田中——原来我们这一辈子，从一开始就是错的。”</p><p>他擦了擦并没有泪光的眼睛，继续回忆道：“后来我们一起演了青春三部曲。第一部，我跟你相爱相杀，爱是想要触碰但又收回的手；第二部，我绿了你，爱是不顾一切的占有；第三部，我强行在你女神面前钻进你的被窝，爱是几十年百转千回的蓦然回首，那人却在灯火阑珊处。”</p><p>堂本刚：……</p><p>光一又长长地叹了一口气：“再后来，我们都有了solo，大家都以为我们王不见王，我提到明天要见你都一脸阴霾，在自己的演唱会上给你过生日都只小气巴巴的准备一朵玫瑰花——都是少年不知仇滋味，年少轻狂得狠。”</p><p>“后来啊，血红con上，我跟你说，长濑昨天亲了我的脸颊。于是你就抹了本来要送给我的唇膏，还在五万五千人面前亲我的嘴巴。我说不够，还要。于是你又亲了我的额头。我说不够，还要，于是你又亲了我的另一半脸颊，我说不够，还要……”</p><p>“够了。”堂本刚轻喝了一声。</p><p>“哦，够了。”堂本光一继续唱道：“可是你昨天晚上不是这么说的。我问你够没够……”</p><p>堂本刚“蹦蹬”一声，从桌底抬上来一盘汉堡肉。</p><p>“吃吃吃，堵不住你的嘴。”</p><p>堂本光一装模作样地抹了抹眼角不存在的泪花。</p><p>“想到我们曾经的岁月，我吃不下去啊——算了算了，反正你也不喜欢我，人生一场空虚大梦，韶华白首，我走了，你好好吃饭，努力加餐勿念妾，锦水汤汤，与君长诀！”</p><p>他唉声叹气、摇头晃脑地朝大门走去。</p><p>“滚回来！”</p><p>刚使劲儿地把筷子往桌子上一拍。</p><p>光一叹了口气，手已经抓住了门把手。</p><p>“嫁嫁嫁，嫁鸡随鸡嫁狗随狗，烦不死你。”刚鼓着嘴巴抱怨道。</p><p>“得嘞。”</p><p>光一笑容满面地跳了回来。</p><p>五</p><p>“ID和婚姻届?”民政局的阿姨，如同一个盖章机器人一样，手起章落，盖下一个个红本本。</p><p>“给您给您。”</p><p>光一珍重地递给阿姨资料，给她来了个90度鞠躬。</p><p>阿姨浏览着资料。阿姨举起了红章。</p><p>阿姨放下了红章。</p><p>“你这不对啊?”阿姨抬头来回巡视着刚和光一，眼神像两个探照灯：“你们这咋俩都是男的呢?男的和男的哪能配种呢?”</p><p>光一拍案而起，珍重地捧住了刚的精致的长卷发：“您看看，小花辫子。”</p><p>然后又蹲下身子，珍重地捧起了刚的长裙子：“您看看，小花衩字。”</p><p>“这怎么是个男的呢?这明明是我媳妇！”</p><p>阿姨厚厚的镜片中闪过一道精明的光。</p><p>“哦……”</p><p>手起章落，这事儿就这么成了。</p><p>六</p><p>堂本光一睁开了眼睛。</p><p>床铺整齐，枕头规规矩矩的在脑袋下，被子规规矩矩的盖在身上，老婆规规矩矩的埋在怀里——</p><p>朝自己露出一笑。</p><p>“做饭去。”</p><p>堂本刚一脚把堂本光一踹下了床去。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>